The Sheriff's New Bra
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma receives an embarrassing complaint. Update 8.14.12 rating change to M: Regina loses control, Emma takes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Sheriff's New Bra (1/2)**

Rating: PG

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Emma receives an embarrassing complaint.

"Sheriff, please come in."

With Regina, Emma felt no need to exchange false pleasantries so she simply stood before her desk, hands shoved in her jean pockets, and waited to find out what it was that Regina wanted this time.

"We've received a complaint regarding your...conduct," Regina tapped her fingers together trying to keep her delight in check as she seized the opportunity to chastise Emma.

"We've?" Emma was incredulous. If this was just another scheme to find fault with no basis Emma was going to lose it.

"The city. You must know that I don't enjoy these types of conversations, but I also need to do my job, and that is achieved by making sure that you are doing yours," Regina's voice went hard and accusatory at the end of her sentence in the way that never failed to infuriate Emma.

"Right, so what is this alleged complaint that you felt warranted an urgent meeting?"

Regina left Emma twisting a bit longer as she made a show of shuffling papers, finally producing the written complaint. Without preamble she began to read:

"As an upstanding citizen of the fine Storybrooke community, I was harassed by Sheriff Swan on the evening of July 9th 2012. The Sheriff, pursued me on foot, body checked me and I was then tackled to the ground. While pinned underneath her, her left breast spilled out from her bra. She exposed her nipple and breast to me against my will. I felt personally violated by the Sheriff's perverted actions. Sincerely, a concerned citizen."

Regina looked up, face blank, gauging Emma's reaction, "What do you have to say for yourself, Sheriff?"

"What a bunch of shit. Leroy! The creep hit on me when I finally got him up and into the squad car!"

"Tell me, was that before or after you covered up?" Regina sneered luridly eyes roaming up and down Emma's tense body.

"Fucking ridiculous," Emma paced and shuffled as her anger boiled over.

"Please refrain from using language; let's keep a professional demeanor if you are even capable of that. While I'm sure you didn't intend to molest a citizen, you do see the cause for concern regarding this unfortunate wardrobe malfunction?"

"He wasn't molested, he tried to motorboat me!"

"Please explain to me exactly why he was able to motorboat you in the first place?" Regina rocked her chair back, getting comfortable. This she wanted to hear.

Emma tried to calm down and gather her thoughts, "I was running in hot pursuit and the _jostling_ sort of caused my boobs to fall out and my shirt was a low V-neck...I mean, would you rather I stop to adjust my bra and lose the suspect? Priorities! Do you see my point?"

"Yes, actually- I can see both of your points...clearly...from across the room," Regina's gaze shifted from one breast to the other

Emma opened her mouth in confusion looking down at her own chest. She was cheerily greeted by her own happy nipples standing proudly at attention. _Traitors!_ She thought, grasping to find an excuse, "its freezing cold in here."

Emma swiped the back of her right hand across her breasts self-consciously as a frown worried her brow and the heat of embarrassment crawled up her neck.

"Really, freezing? It's July and your cheeks are flushed. I'm pretty sure you're not freezing," Regina smirked indulgently, glee fueled flames made her eyes shine.

Emma gave up, deflating with a sigh, "What am I supposed to do?"

Regina perked up ready to dole out punishment.

"Sheriff, I see in your file you've already been written up once for your blatant disregard of the dress code. Why you refuse to wear the uniform is beyond me, but I pay you to uphold the town and represent the law. The law should look the part. The law should not look like it spends its off hours sliding down a pole in a seedy strip joint. I'm not entirely convinced that you're not an exhibitionist, but I won't write you up this time if you promise to start dressing like a woman should," Regina rose from behind her desk, strutting dramatically to show off her own example of womanly professionalism.

"Like a woman, huh?"

"Yes, like the woman you are, not like some trashy _girl_ wearing those hot pink, sheer, flimsy bras where the straps slip ever so slightly off the shoulder and offer no support for your considerable…assets. I know we don't always agree, but I know lingerie, and trust me, you should hear me well on this front," Regina clasped her hands behind her back remembering with fond affection the way her corsets from the old world fit perfectly.

"I can't exactly afford la Perla designer fancy bras that no one is even gonna see," Emma argued back, turning in a circle to follow as Regina clicked over to her decanter.

"I'm not implying you have to wear anything fancy, just something that isn't obscene. The budget of the Sheriff's office does include an apparel reimbursement. As mayor, I have enough pressing issues on my plate without having to constantly worry about your _breasts,_ Ms. Swan," Regina poured them both a drink, invading Emma's space and sipping her cider in considerate thought.

"Fine, I guess I'll go to 'Discount Warehouse' and see if they have any sports bras…" Emma muttered, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Even better, I have a private tailor; He's been with me for years. I have an appointment on Saturday. You can tag along and ask him to make a recommendation," Regina pointed glibly at Emma's torso.

"A recommendation?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan: a recommendation."


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina, my love! Kisses."

Emma slowly followed Regina through the door of the little tailor's shop. It was located right across from Granny's. Emma must have walked by the place a hundred times, but she had never noticed it until today.

The inside was spacious, decorated in white and red. Regina was practically bouncing as she enthusiastically greeted the eccentric looking tailor. He was wearing skinny jeans, a tight white shirt, a pink scarf and lots of hair gel. This guy seemed to absolutely adore Regina, which made Emma instantly skeptical.

Regina. This whole ordeal was embarrassing enough without Regina there to criticize and judge at every turn. How long could a bra fitting take? Like twenty minutes max…Emma realized she was being introduced and zoned back into the conversation.

"Rafael, this is Sheriff Swan. Sheriff Swan? Pay attention," Regina ordered, her face rapidly changing from a smile to a frown as her focus shifted from Rafael to Emma.

"Hey, nice place," Emma greeted looking around at the peppermint candy swirled throw pillows on a couch, which was shaped like a fluffy cloud.

"Sheriff Swan, it's so nice to finally meet you. I see you cross the street getting donuts every day at Granny's—'Goldilocks and the Three bear claws'…" Rafael shook Emma's hand and leaned in for a tight hug that seemed to go on far too long for Emma's comfort.

"Excuse me?" Emma tried to get her breath back from the lung crushing hug.

"Your nickname, I give everyone nicknames. It's so nice of you to take breakfast to your deputies every morning. You're such a sweetheart," Rafael gushed, giving Emma a twinkling smile.

"The Sheriff's department only employs one," Regina corrected, smug as ever, casting a net of disdain over Emma.

Rafael let out an exaggerated gasp, and his voice seemed to go up an octave, "Girl, you eat three donuts a day and still have a body like that? Turn around, let me see that booty…go on give a little spin."

Rafael twirled his finger in Emma's face in encouragement. Emma gave Regina sideways glance, but she offered no relief. She just nodded and placed her hands on her hips. Emma reluctantly turned around while Rafael rested his hand on his chin and appraised her figure.

"Very nice, but I'm going to need to see all of you. Regina has told me a lot about your breasts, but nothing compares to a real visual. Come on, arms up!" Rafael motioned for Emma to lift her arms so he could pull off her tank.

Emma took a step back, "Can't you just measure me around my clothes?"

Regina stepped in, placing her hand apologetically on Rafael's arm, "You must forgive my Sheriff. She's being modest apparently."

"I'm an artist. I need a canvas to paint," Rafael chimed in.

Emma rolled her eyes, this whole thing was ridiculous.

"Strip, dear- he's an artist, he needs to work, don't be shy it's nothing he hasn't seen before," Regina commanded, defending Rafael, who looked quite distraught.

Emma swallowed and limply lifted her arms, while Rafael pulled off her wife beater in a whoosh. It wasn't Rafael she was shy in front of. The effect Regina seemed to have on her body was entirely her concern.

"It's okay, it's just us girls," Rafael said playfully as slipped his arms around her and unclasped her bra. Just as casually as if they were talking over coffee and Emma was not standing in front of a tri-fold full length mirror topless, Rafael asked, "Regina, so what's the town gossip?

"Nothing new," Regina stood close by, observing silently as Rafael divested Emma of her bra and slipped it off her arms. Emma immediately covered herself with her arms, as Rafael looked over her old bra with an upturned nose.

"What are you going to do with that?" Emma worried over her favorite bra.

"Pssh, burn it, bitch! You best believe-oh, you'll be thanking me. The perfect bra can literally change your life. Right, Regina?"

"It's true," Regina smiled coldly, punctuating her comment by looking Emma over.

"Oh, so you'll never guess- I finally convinced Tress to cut off that hair. It was dragging her down, seriously. I swear there was a neon sign just blinking above her head screaming: 'Makeover!" We got her some honey highlights, fab!" Rafael spoke excitedly as he sized Emma up, and pried her hands off of her body and down to her sides.

"Oh, I can definitely work with these. Lovely…Dr. Whale's work, I'm assuming?"

"Huh?"

"Well, the left one is sllliiggghhttlly bigger than the right one..hope you didn't lose the farm over these melons. Nicer than most I've seen, I'll admit. What do you think, Regina?" Rafael was staring and squeezing and making Emma ridiculously uncomfortable all while Regina watched unabashedly.

"Dr. Whale does excellent work," Regina commented.

"They're not implants…" Emma muttered, standing up straighter as she felt Rafael circle her nipple.

He stilled his hands and looked up at her face just long enough to smile conspiratorially, and mimed zipping his lip, topping it off with a wink, "Our little secret."

"Don't you need a tape measure or something?" Emma wondered aloud, she was pretty sure there was supposed to be a measurement device, that's what stopped it from being blatant molestation.

Rafael sighed in exasperation, clamoring to his feet from where he had knelt before Emma, "Hello, Princess- did you not get the memo? Artist at work here," He moved his hand in front of his own face for emphasis.

"Don't question his methods Sheriff, God knows how upset you get when someone questions yours," Regina scolded.

"If you need to see some credentials I suggest you look no further than here," Rafael framed Regina's breasts between his hands, "Regina, show her what I've done for you, please?"

Regina debated with herself for a moment before methodically removing her blazer, and unbuttoning her shirt. Emma's mouth fell open in shock.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.._

Regina coyly slipped her blouse off of her shoulders, never breaking eye contact with Emma. Although, this proved to be a difficult feat with Emma's eyes wandering like lost children all over the Mayor's chest. Emma was enjoying every inch of smooth skin, the slight indents of her ribs when she drew a breath, the symmetrical line dividing her defined abs, the elegant curve of her waist, and of course the pièce de résistance: her titties.

Encased in a stunningly simple black satin bra they seemed to be straining against the fabric. Even though Regina had revealed herself, her breasts were still mostly covered and Emma was frustrated with the remaining element of mystery. She wanted to see all of Regina. It was only fair since she was completely on display.

"It's okay to stare, honey- The first time I saw Regina like this I just about switched my favor from The Yankees to the Red Sox, if you get my drift," Rafael nudged Emma with a chuckle, and finding he received no response, he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Emma didn't mean to sound quite so annoyed when she was forced to look away.

"Now, for comparative purposes you must see what they look like without the bra. In their natural habitat if you will. Take it away, Freddie," Rafael squealed when Regina jutted out her chest and unhooked her bra. Slowly and dramatically letting it edge down her shoulders.

"Freddie?" Emma heard what Rafael called Regina and something in her brain registered the absurdity.

"Her nickname: Freddie Mercury. Before I got ahold of this bitch she had a hairstyle just like Freddie Mercury circa 1975. You know she loves, loves, loves Queen? Bawls like a gay at a Gaga concert over 'Bohemian Rhapsody.' It's totes adorbs."

Emma didn't have time to process any of that information, because Regina had painstakingly, teasingly worked that bra off and now stood topless, head tilted back and hands on hips.

"Whoa!" Emma managed to muster, tongue darting out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

"See, still stunning and beautiful, but they look smaller without the bra. Watch this," Rafael moved to the side of Regina so Emma could still see.

"May I?" Rafael asked politely, hands hovering just over Regina's breasts, while she nodded to Rafael and blinked her eyes at Emma, but kept her features completely masked in indifference. Rafael placed his hands just so and pushed her breasts together and up, creating an epic display of cleavage. Those were mountains Emma would love to climb.

"Nice," Emma nodded dumbly, hugging herself tightly and jolting back in shock when she felt her own forearm graze her overly sensitive and hardened nipple. She wondered briefly if there were cameras in there.

"Sheriff, if you tell anyone about my nickname I will end you," Regina looked down her nose at Emma.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone…I'm going to tell everyone," Emma smiled playfully trying her damnedest to get a rise out of Regina. Emma knew the only thing hotter than topless Regina was angry topless Regina.

"Then I will tell everyone about your misshapen breasts," Regina retorted.

"They are not misshapen, I mean look-" Emma uncrossed her arms and lifted her own breasts to emphasize her point just as Rafael held Regina's.

"Damn, girl- put those things away- I feel like your nipples are going to start shooting laser beams. Come on, this is a fun only zone, no fighting, ladies," Rafael fussed, dropping Regina's breasts and backing away while Regina and Emma continued to stare one another down.

Regina broke first, not wanting to waste her day on an argument. She gave a haughty sniff and shook her head, chancing a glance at Emma's chest, "No, I suppose your breasts are very nice. Not misshapen in any way."

"Thank you, and yours are-are-just awesome," Emma couldn't help but sigh out the breath she'd been holding. She never thought she'd be so enamored by a set of boobs, magic bra or no.

"Good, now ladies. I have to run over to 'Borealis Custom Fabrics' to get some supplies to make Emma's bra. All of the fabrics and thread I use is handspun by this local woman. I always support local. Besides she had chronic fatigue syndrome, needs the money for medical treatment, it's heartbreaking, ugh! You two: crack open a bottle- or three- of bubbly and go play in the dress room," Rafael waggled his eyebrows as the emotions sketched on his face went up and down on a whim.

"You have my new items ready?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Of course: four new dresses. The town is going to have to throw a few more parties so you have occasion to wear them! The Sheriff can help fit you, and perhaps try on a few things herself. Girls are never too old to play dress up, am I right?"

Regina did seem like the type to come up with an excuse for a party just to show off a new dress. Suddenly, last month's ridiculous fundraiser to find a cure for blindness in mice made sense. The idea of dress up didn't appeal to Emma, but helping Regina try on formal wear sounded rather appealing. Especially, since neither one of them had bothered to put back on their shirts.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rafael called as handed them each a bottle of champagne and waved goodbye.

Emma stepped through the red silky curtain into a room which appeared to be an incredible extension of Regina's closet. The wall of shoes alone would have been enough to give Carrie Bradshaw an orgasm.

"Ready, Freddie?" Emma couldn't help herself as she juggled the bottle of champagne in one hand and held back the curtain nodding for Regina to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In honor of my favorite 'Fic Buddy': Scribbles joining Tumblr, here is the long delayed next part. Everyone follow her and heart her posts! This chapter is a little bit rougher, note the rating change. Emma is sick of Regina flaunting her titties and becomes a bit sanity challenged.

Regina stood on the square dress podium in the large room, turning this way and that in front of the large trifold mirror showing off her new dress. Regina stopped admiring her own form for a millisecond and caught Emma's eyes in the reflection, "See something you like, dear?"

Emma looked away; she must have been staring. Regina shifted her weight from one leg to the other and in the process she swayed her hips hypnotizing Emma just like Kaa trying to eat Mowgli in "The Jungle Book." Regina posed with one leg forward, a long tantalizing strip of thigh jutting through the very high slit up the side of the blood red strapless number that fit her like a glove.

"Oh, um, red looks nice on you," Emma shook her head trying to vaporize the thought that she and Regina were alone and she was next to naked with her.

"Yes, lovely, isn't it? I had it specially made to match the exact shade of red as my perfectly ripe apples." Regina's eyes flicked over the dress once more, she ran her hands slowly down the front of the silk, and then she looked over to Emma to gauge her reaction.

Emma felt her hands slip over the sweating bottle of cold champagne she was still clutching, "Maybe I should go…I have some errands to run, and you can just call me when Rafael has my bra ready."

"Nonsense, and what are you going to wear out of here? Unless you plan on parading the street like lady Godiva, clothed in nothing but your hair, I suggest you stay. You already have one complaint of indecency pending, I'd hate to see you acquire any more," Regina stalked close; her hand darted out to flip a strand of Emma's hair from her shoulder.

"Try something on? The green one with the peacock feathers, it matches your eyes," Regina said insistently.

"Um, I'd rather not- I just have to look at something and it wrinkles or rips," Emma took a step back, averting her eyes. She wasn't comfortable with the way Regina was looking into them.

Regina huffed and her normal bitchy expression returned, and she stalked back up on the pedestal to preen, turning sideways, "Fine, then make yourself useful and pour us some drinks."

"You really like mirrors, don't you?"

"No dear, mirrors like me," Regina pushed her chin up proudly and strained to check out her own ass.

Emma walked around the room, trying to focus on something other than Regina. She pushed through the rack of dresses; each was hung and categorized to an anal retentive degree.

"Is this a wedding dress?" Emma stopped on a big white frilly number in a garment bag.

"It is not a dress. It's a gown," Regina corrected as her voice wavered slightly, "Eh hem, are you going to open that Champagne or just hold it until it gets warm?"

"I'm not really good at corks, but I'll try…" Emma removed the foil and twisted the little cage over the cork. She started to clumsily pull on the tight cork, but her hand just slipped off, and the bottle dropped on the carpet. She picked it back up and put in between her knees, and pulled harder on the stubborn piece.

"Stop!" Regina lunged across the room to snatch the bottle, as everything seemed to go in slow-motion, "Youuuuu stuuuuuuuuupid morrooonnnn!"

Just as Regina was directly in front of the bottle the cork popped off and whizzed by her head, the Champagne exploded in a volcanic gushy eruption of white foam which drenched Regina's chest. Her silk dress was soaked in sticky sweet liquid as was her skin; it ran in streams down the valley between her breasts.

Emma held the bottle out as it continued to spill, finally slowing to a trickle. Regina held her hands out like claws, frozen in shock and screaming in anger. She fully took in the devastation done to the silk dress. For a moment, Emma was sure Regina was going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. From the way she was reacting it was like Emma had soaked her in acid or set her on fire.

Regina's face was bright red, the vein on her forehead throbbing prominently. Regina turned her fury on Emma, coming at her, claws out, "Do you know that this dress is worth more than your—your everything!"

She pushed Emma against the wall, and closed her hand around Emma's throat. Emma brought the nearly empty champagne bottle up like a club to hit Regina, but only succeeded in dripping the rest of the bottle onto her own bare body as Regina dragged her down to the floor.

Regina tried to balance her attention between unzipping her dress in an attempt at salvage and backhanding Emma across the face. Just as the zip slipped, and Regina ceased hitting her, Emma surged forward grabbing Regina's bodice for leverage and hoisted herself up to a sitting position. Regina struck back in a series of open fluttering hits, but Emma got over on her. She scrambled to her knees and forced Regina onto her back. Emma straddled her hips and grabbed her wrists pinning them over her head. The stretch of her arms and gravity caused Regina's breasts to slip out of the loose strapless gown which now hung useless and ruined beneath her ribs.

Emma's knee caught in the skirt of the dress which caused a new rip. Regina couldn't seem to get ahold of herself. She kicked and bucked her hips, but Emma had the advantage, as she pressed her inner thighs tighter against Regina's outer.

Emma had reached her breaking point. It was just a stupid dress, and she had a hundred more just like it: one more beautiful than the next. She was sick of Regina having control over her job, her kid and even her bra choices. Most of all, Emma was tired of the way Regina flaunted herself in front of her just out of reach. She always wore a little knowing smirk which told Emma she knew exactly the effect she had on her. That fact pissed Emma off even more.

Now it was Emma's turn to be in control. Regina's eyes darted back and forth nervously as Emma slid her hand around Regina's throat. She felt the throb of her pulse hammering under her thumb as she stroked up and down. Regina bucked her hips again, but not in a way that suggested she wanted Emma to move. It was a more rhythmic rolling motion that suggested she wanted Emma closer.

"Get me off now!….um…I mean: get off me!" Regina croaked unconvincingly, flushing in embarrassment at her little slip of tongue. Emma could recognize all the signs of Regina's arousal: Her parted lips and shallow panting breaths, her deep, dark eyes and the fact that she was shamelessly staring at Emma's breasts as they hovered over her face.

This wasn't an unfamiliar situation for either woman. They had found themselves engaged in physical arguments quite frequently, but this time was different. There was no one around to break them up or any dire consequences to attend to. The fight was fast morphing into something no less aggressive but also highly sexual.

"You want me to get you off? Then that's exactly what I'll do, Regina. I'm going to fuck that smirk right off your face," Emma brought her lips so close to Regina's threatening to kiss her, but then she pulled away and focused her attention lower. Emma descended on Regina's chest, lapping at the rivulets of champagne trailing between her beautiful breasts. She could feel the vibration of Regina's heartbeat through her tongue. She licked the soft skin of the underside of her left breast, sucking gently on the skin.

Regina continued to writhe, while Emma kept one hand on her throat, and the other rubbed vigorously at Regina's chest, as she unleashed all of the aggression and desire that had pent up for far too long. Regina's hands flailed, her nails dug into the plush carpet, but she made no further movements to toss Emma off of her. She moaned verbal encouragement as Emma sucked a pert nipple between her lips, rolling it hard and then biting and tugging up on it until Regina let out a sharp cry of pain.

In retaliation, Regina reached up and twisted both of Emma's nipples, squeezing them hard in handfuls. Emma sat up and licked her lips, she found the top of Regina's dress slit and ripped it apart so she could gain unrestricted access between Regina's legs. Emma stilled her fingers, rapping them lightly on Regina's thigh just out of reach of where Regina wanted, "Tell me to stop, tell me you don't want me to find out just how wet you are."

Regina ground her teeth, trying to stifle the sudden urge to beg Emma to touch her. Emma's fingertips stroked through ample wetness, which clearly betrayed Regina's attempt to downplay her want. Emma moved back and forth coaxing out breathy musical little gasps from Regina's lips.

Regina couldn't take any more teasing, her pelvis bolted up against Emma's hand, and she spat out in a lustful rush of words, "Fuck me with as many fingers as you can force inside!"


End file.
